shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna
} Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ, Nakkurusu za Ekiduna?), or "Knux" for short, is a red 16-year-old anthropomorphic echidna, who is both physically powerful and highly resilient. He has a white crescent symbol on his chest. The character is both a friend and a rival to Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles' name is derived from the four knuckles, two on each hand, which are actually sharp spikes. According to official Sonic Team polls, Knuckles is the fourth most popular character in the series. His first game appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, released on February 2, 1994 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. He was described as being 15 years old when he made his debut, but since Sonic Adventure, he is now given the age of 16. Knuckles has two spikes or claws on each hand, and his dominant trait is his strength. He can also glide by trapping air under his dreadlocks, and is very skilled at a wide variety of martial art forms. Conception and creationDuring conception of Sonic the Hedgehog 3, the development team wanted to create a new rival for Sonic. The final design of Knuckles was the result of dozens of possible designs inspired by numerous different animals. The emphasis of the character was to break walls. edit Historyedit GamesKnuckles lives on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky thanks to the power of the Master Emerald, which he is charged with guarding. Knuckles is the last surviving member of the Echidna people who once inhabited the island, though it is later revealed that he is not the last of his species entirely. Due to his rather remote location and the fact that he rarely strays far from his duty, Knuckles is often alone, and as thus can be quite antisocial and distrusting, but on the other side, he is often quite gullible. One example of this gullibility is the belief that he held throughout Sonic the Hedgehog 3: that Sonic and Tails were attempting to steal the Master Emerald and that the infamous mad scientist Dr. Robotnik was trying to protect it. Dr. Robotnik, of course, had lied to Knuckles, and was planning on using the emerald to power his space station, the Death Egg. In the Hidden Palace Zone, Robotnik's betrayal was revealed to him very bluntly, in the form of electrocution. Knuckles then joined Sonic and Tails in their quest to stop the villain. Knuckles has been a (sometimes reluctant) friend to Sonic and Tails since then, sharing many of their adventures, getting tricked by Dr. Robotnik, and catching the thieving eye of a certain white bat named Rouge, who tries to steal the Master Emerald for herself (Sonic Adventure 2). Aside from appearances in the main Sonic series, Knuckles featured prominently in Knuckles Chaotix, a relatively unknown spin-off title developed for Sega 32X. The game also introduced Team Chaotix, a group of comical misfits. In Sonic & Knuckles/Sonic 3 & Knuckles/Knuckles in Sonic 2, Knuckles is able to use the Chaos Emeralds to go Super, changing into Super Knuckles. In Sonic 3 & Knuckles, he is able to use the Super Emeralds to change into Hyper Knuckles. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he helps out in the Glyphic Canyon, Central City and Black Comet levels, and in the Black Comet Egg Dealer boss battle. In other Sonic titles, he has been seen away from the Master Emerald at times, as in Sonic Heroes, where Knuckles joins forces with Sonic and Tails, becoming the power member of Team Sonic. Knuckles has appeared either as a playable character or in a supporting role in almost all later Sonic titles, although not always with particularly major role in the storyline. He has an important part to play in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the Nintendo DS, in which he encounters an extant tribe of Echidnas (the Nocturnus Tribe) who had warred with his people (the Knuckles Clan Echidnas) in ancient times. In the game, Knuckles is a playable character. He is of the Power Class, which means that he can hit hard and pierce armour. He also has a wide range of navigational skills, as he retains the ability to glide, climb and destroy obstacles from previous games. He is the second strongest and has the second highest defence in the game, losing both titles to E-123 Omega. He also makes a cameo appearance in Sega Superstars Tennis in the Green Hill court, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (in the unlockable Green Hill Zone stage where he, Tails, and Silver run through the shutleloop in the background). In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Knuckles took on the persona of Sinbad the Sailor from Arabian Nights. He also appeared as a playable character in Party Mode. Knuckles is in Sonic & the Black Knight. He is portrayed as Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table, and uses the Galatin, two swords. He is guarding the cave when Sonic approaches him. Gawain thinks he is stealing the Dragon's treasure and attacks. After being defeated, he nearly commits suicide to avenge his honor, but Sonic asks him if there is more to being a Knight than serving a king. He later helps with stopping Merlina's corruption of the Kingdom. Other than looking like Knuckles, Sir Gawain seems quite gullible like Knuckles originally was, and defends the dragon's treasure, a parallel to Knuckles because he defends the Master Emerald. edit Sonic the Hedgehog (comics)edit Knuckles' PastKnuckles initially lived alone, his objective in life being to protect Angel Island and safeguard the Master Emerald, until he learned of his noble heritage and the whereabouts of his people. His place in life was established centuries before his birth, as a descendant from Edmund who was the first Guardian. This continuity was the first to talk about Knuckles' relatives, introducing a group made up of his ancestors known as the Brotherhood of Guardians. Knuckles' father, Locke of the House of Edmund, married Lara-Le from the House of Arian. After Knuckles was born, and without the knowledge or consent from his wife, Locke subjected Knuckles' egg to large doses of Chaos radiation in order to create a guardian that surpassed the abilities achieved by his ancestors. After Knuckles hatched from his egg, he quickly sported intellect and abilities that were very abnormal in children his age. Locke wanted to begin Knuckles' training as guardian at three, but Lara-Le didn't want Knuckles to be raised this way, and the dispute ended their marriage. Locke won custody of Knuckles when he was five, and retreated to the Floating Island. Like his childhood friend Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles would be to an extent secluded as a child, learning history, mathematics, geography, sciences, and other issues a guardian would need to know in order to perform his job effectively. When Knuckles was ten, Locke journeyed to the Forbidden Zone with the confidence that Knuckles could be the next guardian. Locke then joined the Brotherhood in Haven. edit PresentYears later, Knuckles became the Guardian his father hoped for. With Princess Sally no longer able to see Knuckles now that Robotnik took over her father's city, his only friend would be the cockatoo Catweazle. Later on he became friends with Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Charmy-- soon to be members of the Chaotix. He was also mentored by Archimedes the fire ant since Guardians had previously relied on fire ants for this purpose. The Guardian eventually met Sonic the Hedgehog, with whom he formed a rivalry that gradually became mutual respect and friendship. Knuckles later found confrontation with Enerjak, who would turn out to be Dimitri, his great-great-great uncle. Later, Knuckles found himself confronted by the Dark Legion, a group founded by Dimitri's descendants, including his rival Kragok and female arch-nemesis Lien-Da. In addition, he found himself facing such challenges as going through Roboticization to battle Mecha Sonic and being set the task of recovering the Sword of Acorns. During the latter, he unknowingly met a relative of his friend Tails in the form of Merlin Prower. Since then, Echidnaopolis was restored to the Floating Island. Knuckles then learned of his ancestry, reunited with family, and still struggled with his personal life. He had to bear the weight of being a living Chaos Emerald, not to mention being part of a prophecy that said he was destined to help save the world, while trying to be a normal guy. His time was occupied with quests and battles, among them numerous confrontations with the Dark Legion, taking over as Mitre of the Lost Tribe of Echidnas from his great-grandfather Athair, joining Sonic and Tails in a battle against Mammoth Mogul-which led to the creation of the Master Emerald, replacing the Chaos Emeralds that had originally been used to keep Angel Island aloft-and fighting the Overlander known as Hunter. Knuckles was then forced to deal with the disappearance of Echidnaopolis' population, a result of a discharge from the Dark Legion's Quantum Beam. Knuckles later undertook an evolution that changed his pigment and awakened greater powers, becoming the functionally omnipotent Chaos Knuckles. Using his new power, he joined forces with the Dark Legion in several efforts to alter history. After failing, he used his power to reverse the effects of the Quantum Beam himself. He died in a battle against Mammoth Mogul to protect his former enemy Dimitri, and then later came back to life after rejecting the ability to become one with the Chaos Force. Because of this, Knuckles lost his powers after he thwarted an earthquake on the battlegrounds with the Xorda. This confirmed his legendary status, as according to the prophecy of the Ancient Walkers, the Avatar (aka Knuckles) would bypass death and deliver the world from its suffering. edit After RebirthAfter the battle with the Xorda and Sonic's transportation to the other side of the galaxy, Dr. Eggman was able to take over Angel Island and backed the oppressive Dingo regime. Because of this, Knuckles was not allowed to return to Angel Island for a long after Robotnik seized control of it, until Knuckles eventually gained the approval to go back from Sally after Sonic's return. In the heat of the ensuing battle, Knuckles regained his powers and the people praised him as the Avatar. After realizing that the rest of the world suffered like his people, Knuckles gained the will to extend his services beyond the Angel Island, much to the disapproval of his father Locke. Since that time, Knuckles and the Chaotix have lived in Knothole, working together with the Freedom Fighters. This choice resulted in Knuckles becoming involved in battles against the likes of the Destructix and Ixis Naugus. He also accompanied Sonic, Tails, and Merlin to the Bem homeworld of Argentium to rescue Tails' parents Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, and thus was among the first Mobians to learn of the threat posed by the Black Arms, a warlike race of aliens who had visited Mobius once and were likely to return at any time. Locke approached Knuckles again sometime before the Argentium mission, arguing with him to return to his duties as Guardian of Angel Island. From this conversation, Knuckles learned that the Echidnas were still threatened by the Dingoes under General Kage and that the Dark Legion had been split into civil war, with the two factions led by Lien-Da and an Echidna resembling his late nemesis Kragok, though the latter appears to actually be his old ally Remington, who is Kragok's biological son. Despite this information, he refused to return to the island, feeling that his responsibility to Mobius as a whole was greater. Unknowingly, he left an opening for Dr. Finitevus, who convinced Locke to entrust Angel Island to his care and that of the Destructix while he went to look for the missing Brotherhood of Guardians. Locke had no way of knowing Finitevus' true intent: to recreate Enerjak using the energy contained within the Emerald. When Sonic was implanted with a remote control device that forced him to act against his will on Robotnik's orders, Knuckles was responsible for subduing him and destroying the device. Since it was located in Sonic's ear, Knuckles solved the problem with an uppercut, though Sally later admonished him for the potentially lethal tactic.1 Not long afterwards, Knuckles held off Snively Kintobor while Sonic helped Shadow the Hedgehog search Gerald Kintobor's journal for answers to his past, a quest that Knuckles deeply sympathized with. Knuckles then became the only member of the Chaotix to avoid capture by Eggman's forces when Knothole came under attack by the villain's Egg Fleet. With the help of Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, and NICOLE, he was able to quickly liberate his comrades from their Egg Grape Chamber prison and transport them to a new home. Knuckles wasn't in the city of New Mobotropolis long, however, leaving the city on his own and heading to Angel Island just before Tails' parents began their reformist revolution. Despite Julie-Su's protests, he claimed that New Mobotropolis' need for his help wasn't urgent and that it would be a good time to patch up things with his father and help Locke out with the Echidnas. edit Time as Enerjak Knuckles as the new Enerjak, seen on the cover of issue #181Main article: Enerjak Knuckles disappeared during this mission, a circumstance made more ominous by Enerjak's return. Upon arriving on Angel Island, Knuckles was beaten and taken captive by the Destructix and Scourge the Hedgehog, who delivered him to Dr. Finitevus, Lien-Da, and his old friend Remington (who not only didn't recognize Knuckles, but who had taken over as Grandmaster of the Frost Legion after learning of his origin as the son of Knuckles' old rival, Kragok). After Finitevus informed Knuckles that 90% of the Echidna people had been killed by Robotnik, Knuckles drew the powers of the Master Emerald into himself, setting off a brainwashing spell trap set by Finitevus, and transformed into a new-and-improved Enerjak. Using his newfound powers, he banished the Dingoes to Sandopolis, restored the Dark Legionnaires to their normal forms-including Remington's lost memories-and sent all the Echidnas but Lien-Da and a few loyalists to Albion. Teleporting to New Mobotropolis, he easily overcame NICOLE's forcefield and confronted the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. It was only when Julie-Su, heartbroken and vengeful, tried to attack him and avenge Knuckles, whom she believed dead, that Enerjak removed his helmet to reveal himself as Knuckles, to the horror and shock of all his friends, Julie-Su and particularly his mentor Archimedes, who had witnessed the horrible events leading up to his transformation. As his friends tried to come to grips with Knuckles' change, the new Enerjak revealed his plan to rid Mobius of technology and bring peace once and for all to the planet. When his friends tried to convince him that he wasn't acting like himself, and that his methods were far too extreme, he attempted to undo Julie-Su's cybernetics just as he had those of the Dark Legion, only to come under attack from the returning Sonic. After this surprise attack, Sonic was not able to match Knuckles at all, at which point Shadow, GUN's newest agent arrived and fought Enerjak alone after removing his power inhibitors. Though Shadow was able to match Enerjak's might, he could not keep such a monumental effort up and soon tired. As Enerjak seemed to have the upper hand, Dr. Eggman arrived and teleported Enerjak away to his new Egg Grapes, made specifically to contain Enerjak. Knuckles' situation was made even more grim when his father, abducting Julie-Su and Sonic for the purpose of enlisting their aid, revealed that he couldn't undo Finitevus' spell on his son, and that his solution to defeating Enerjak was to use a Brotherhood-made weapon...to kill him. Robotnik's modifications to the Egg Fleet proved faulty very quickly: immediately upon recovering from the shock of being transported, Knuckles broke free of his prison and proceeded to lay waste to New Megaopolis. Easily wiping out Robotnik's ground forces, Enerjak then struck a final blow by turning the missiles of the Egg Fleet back against them, destroying them utterly. While Robotnik fled to safety, Enerjak returned to Angel Island in order to recover after losing a great deal of power. Seeking Dr. Finitevus, he commanded his "benefactor" to replenish his power, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Sonic, who had just destroyed the weapon Locke had been attempting to recover. Leaping atop the Master Emerald, Sonic drew power from it, and Finitevus stopped Enerjak from attacking him as he became Super Sonic; the doctor was apparently pleased as he saw his own corrupted energy neutralized by Sonic's power. The battle began in earnest as Super Sonic attempted to break Knuckles free by taunting him, goading him with the usual banter between them. Unfortunately, Finitevus' magic proved too strong, and Knuckles continued to attack his former friend. Meanwhile, back on Angel Island's surface, Finitevus revealed to Julie-Su that he had "locked" his hex by making it so that it could only be broken by someone sacrificing their own life. Julie-Su and Archimedes were both willing, but it was Locke who stepped in to save his son. Returned to normal, Knuckles found his father dead and in a rage attacked Dr. Finitevus, eager to punish him for all his crimes. The mad doctor escaped, and Knuckles, motivated most likely by guilt at having lost his father because of his past decisions, swore that he would remain on Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald-for the rest of his life. edit Returning to the TeamKnuckles was soon talked out of his course of action by Rouge the Bat, who found him sulking as he observed the Chaotix at work building a bridge between the new Shrine Isle-the Master Emerald Shrine on its own small island-and the mainland of Angel Island. Having just flown over Albion and visited General Helmut Von Stryker amongst the Dingoes, Knuckles' feelings of guilt had increased to the point where he felt his people were better off in Albion, where they would be safe from him. Rouge quickly antagonized his decision to take up the old Guardian traditions, pointing out that they had resulted in the apparent destruction of the Brotherhood and that he had no way of knowing how things would have turned out had he remained on Angel Island instead of fighting on the surface. She also pointed out that with the Warp Ring Locke had passed to Julie-Su, who in turn had passed it to him, he could move back and forth between the fight with Robotnik and Angel Island, fulfilling both his obligations. Thus assuaged, Knuckles happily rejoined the Chaotix, unaware that Rouge only motivated him to do so in her own interests. edit Possible FuturesA variety of Knuckles from alternate futures also exist. These include a future where Knuckles apparently gives rise to a race of mechanical Echidnas called Brass Knuckles, who later menace the Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy. Another future Knuckles is one who goes insane after absorbing a massive amount of Chaos energy and becomes leader of the Dark Legion. In order to protect their daughter Lara-Su from the knowledge of what her father had become, Julie-Su told her that Knuckles had been killed by Constable Remington. After Lara-Su traveled back in time and tried to thwart the alleged assassination, her mother revealed to her the true fate of her father. The main future Knuckles appears in Mobius: 25 Years Later. This Knuckles is a powerful political figure in his role as Guardian, and is paired with Julie-Su. Due to their shared opinion that commitment matters more than ceremony, the two are not officially married, but have a daughter named Lara-Su. In this future, Knuckles and Sonic have had some bad shared history, leading to repeated disputes between them. Among these is an incident where, after becoming Chaos Knuckles once more, Knuckles attempted to remake Mobius as he saw fit following his defeat of Dr. Eggman. Before he could carry out his plan in full, Sonic stopped him with an alien device, thus robbing Knuckles of his right eye. Refusing to have it replaced with a cloned organ citing religious beliefs, Knuckles instead had a cybernetic right eye implanted that allows him to see in all spectrums. Together with Sonic, Knuckles was brought into the confidence of Rotor and Cobar, who discovered the imminent collapse of Mobius' timeline. Putting aside their differences, Knuckles and Sonic agreed to work together in hopes of saving their shared planet. Before setting out on this mission, Knuckles granted his daughter Lara-Su's request to become the next Guardian, something he had refused for some time beforehand. This decision resulted from the realization that he was giving Lara as little choice over being a Guardian as his late father Locke had given him. However, Lara sneaked aboard his transport, and when Sonic was sent into the past using the Tachyon Displacement chamber, Lara-Su disappeared as well. In the alternate Mobius: 25 Years Later, Knuckles retains his memories of the original timeline due to having been next to the Tachyon Displacement Chamber when it went off. This time around, Knuckles became chief enforcer to Shadow the Hedgehog, who became the despotic ruler of Mobius. Among his assignments were capturing not only the returning Lara-Su and Sonic, but also Tails. Held captive, the trio had to convince Knuckles that Shadow's rule was not the best thing for Mobius. Knuckles soon revealed to the three, and Rotor, that he didn't take them prisoner for real, and that he had planned the fake arrest from the very beginning so that he, Tails, Lara-Su and Sonic could rebel against King Shadow together. The plan went off flawlessly. edit Sonic the ComicMain article: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Comic) In the UK publication Sonic the Comic, Knuckles is not only the guardian of the Master Emerald but the Chaos Emeralds and the Floating Island as well. Although he was duped by Doctor Robotnik during the comics adaptation of Sonic the Hedgehog 3, he remained sceptical enough to coneal the fact that he possessed the Grey Emerald, which could control the other Emeralds and which he eventually used to defeat Robotnik after being betrayed. His uncertainty of the fate of his own people greatly affected him, even moreso when the only other echidna he met (Doctor Zachary) proved to be a genocidal madman. In this continuity, Knuckles was in fact over 8000 years old and had been the leader of the echidna armies under Pochacamac, fighting the Drakon Empire. However, he retained no memory of this, having presumably survived to the present day by being in suspended animation. edit PersonalityKnuckles is honest, independent, headstrong, devoted to his duty and often gullible. He is very serious and usually likes to be by himself, but can be relied upon to help out whenever the planet needs saving. In all versions of the Sonic universe Knuckles has a rivalry in some form with Sonic. He appears to be jealous of his independent nature and freedom. Knuckles being easily tricked into believing Sonic is the bad guy has become a recurring theme in the Sonic universe, even to the point of being a running gag (particularly when Sonic shouts, "Way to go, Knucklehead!", or, "You let Eggman trick you again?!") According to the Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity instruction booklet, he has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Knuckles' personality varies, depending on the universe - the Knuckles of the Sega games is extremely stubborn and is loyal to his duty, although he does go with Sonic and company to save the world far more often than his counterparts in other continuities. He is easily fooled into walking into traps. Knuckles is said to be shy around women in his bio in Sonic Jam, which is not consistent with the new games, but can be backed up by the way he acts awkwardly around girls like Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. In Sonic Adventure 2, he claims that he is not scared of ghosts before the level, Pumpkin Hill, but before fighting King Boom Boo he shows his true fear. The Knuckles of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie is a devoted treasure hunter (perhaps because there are no Chaos Emeralds involved in the story), almost carefree and quite goofy at times. He is said to be Sonic's best friend, but he's still more serious than Sonic and he knows his priorities. The Knuckles of Archie Comics is the devoted Guardian of the Master Emerald, and though he is more sulky, he is also perhaps more talkative and sarcastic as he isn't a social loner like his other depictions. needed The Knuckles of Fleetway is even more devoted to his duty as a Guardian, to the point of an obsession. He finds Sonic's enhanced ego slightly obnoxious, and is an extreme loner. He is quicker to anger, slow to trust and slightly less gullible than usual. He guards not only the Master Emerald, but also the Chaos Emeralds. The Knuckles of Sonic X gets mad very easily, but is slightly less stubborn than other incarnations and tends to give in to situations when others gang up on him. He is probably the most gullible of the versions of Knuckles, perhaps for the comedy factor involved in Sonic X. Perhaps he focuses less on his duty as a Guardian, but in the first season of the show Angel Island wasn't around to protect anyway. Knuckles spent the majority of the first season traveling on his own, resulting in a lack of screen time. Though during this season, there was at least one episode which focused on Knuckles, as the primary character, in a small side-story in which he ultimately gained possession of a Chaos Emerald with the help of a local resident named Hawk (more specifically the red one, a possible play on Knuckles' own body color). He also apparently likes cheese and crackers. edit Love Lifeedit With other charactersLike Sonic, Knuckles has had a history of girlfriend relationships outside the game-related continuities. In the Archie Comic, Knuckles fell for a female Echidna named Julie-Su because both were destined for one another, though for a time he also showed romantic inclination towards Sally Acorn. In the comic's alternative M25YL storyline, Knuckles and Julie Su are together (not married as both characters don't believe in ceremonies to prove their commitment to each other) and have a child, Lara Su (though this is stressed to be a possible or alternate future in the comic, see Alternate Selves below). In the Sonic Underground TV series, Knuckles showed interest in Sonic's sister, Sonia the Hedgehog. Also, in the Sonic Anime, Sara is rumoured to be in love with Knuckles, as once he saves her from death, she says "Thank you Mr. Mole!" (a goof is that Knuckles is called a mole in the movie) and kisses him. In the Sonic the Hedgehog Anime movie, Tails asks Knuckles if he will stop a river of magma from destroying the arctic caps, but Knuckles hesitates. Sara says "Would you try for me, brave man?" and gives him a kiss. Knuckles blushes and yells "RIGHT! YES MA'AM!", then he goes off. edit AbilitiesKnuckles is an incredibly strong character in the series, so strong that he can split the hydrogen in the air by punching with a technique known as Deep Impact. Another feat of strength is that he can punch the ground with enough force to cause fissures. Knuckles is constantly regarded as the strongest character overall, although Vector had a higher power rating than him in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. His monstrous strength also enables him to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. His super strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and hands (or fists). He also possess near-maximized endurance; capable of taking some major punishment(like in the Sonic-x episode Zelcova Strikes Back were Zelcova smashed Knuckles twice). Knuckles' can also attack with Fire Punches, as shown in the games Sonic Advance 1, 2, and 3, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes and Sonic Battle (However, in Sonic Adventure 2, Knuckles needs the Hammer Gloves to attack with Fire Punches). Knuckles can lift about 100 tons in Sonic Heroes, 80 tons in Sonic the Hedgehog and 100000 tons when he goes super knuckles and if all his strength put together, he can lift about 1000180 tons. He is also shown to be very fast on his feet, but still not quite as fast as Sonic or Shadow. Unlike the hedgehogs, however, Knuckles can swim. He can glide in the air by apparently trapping air under his dreadlocks, and so far he is the only one who knows how to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald, other than Tikal the Echidna. He can also sense the Chaos Emeralds from a distance. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor. Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles can power up into Super Knuckles using the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald. Super Knuckles has a pale hot pink colour and, as speculated by some fans, longer dreadlocks. Also Knuckles (Archie Comics) has achieved the ability to access the force known as "The Power of Chaos", allowing him to perform Chaos-based abilities without the use of any emeralds. In "Sonic's Evil Twin", like Manic, Knuckles plays the drums. He can twirl his sticks with his hands, twirl both sticks in his right hand, and throw them in the air and catch them like most drummers do. His sticks are small and bend. His drumset can control the earth, creating seismic activity under his direction. His cymbals can even reflect laser fire. edit Game-specific abilitiesIn Sonic Adventure, Knuckles can use the Maximum Heat Attack to do a punching version of Sonic's Light Speed Attack. In Sonic & Knuckles/Sonic 3 & Knuckles/Knuckles in Sonic 2, Knuckles does not have the ability to jump quite as high as Sonic or Tails. This is extremely apparent if the level select code is successfully used to play as Knuckles in the Sonic & Knuckles version of Death Egg Zone, which is normally only accessible to Sonic and Tails. Knuckles can only clear the level through use of the debug code. In Sonic Heroes, Knuckles can use a move called Fire Dunk in which he uses Sonic and Tails as fire balls to destroy their enemies. In Sonic Heroes, Knuckles can slam the ground and kick up tremors to attack enemies. The range and power increases as Knuckles collects energy cores. At Level 3, Knuckles can kick up a small volcanic eruption, spewing fireballs at all enemies. It is worth noting that around the time of Sonic Heroes and Sonic Battle, Knuckles had begun to lose some of his speed but gain a lot more power. In Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles has the ability to glide as his hair puffs out and catches the air. This move reappears in Sonic Heroes under the name of 'Triangle Dive'. Knuckles holds onto Sonic and Tails, gliding with his dreadlocks. Using this move and huge fans, it is possible to go up instead of floating down. Knuckles can use the Mystic Melody which causes something to happen when played in front of a shrine (but in Sonic Adventure 2, so can everyone else). In the 2P Battle Mode in Sonic Adventure 2, collecting 20 rings allows him to punch the ground and stun the opponent. Collecting 40 rings allows him to utilize a move known as the Thunder Arrow, which shocks the opponent and makes them dizzy. Finally, 60 rings allows him to do a move called Power Flash and the opponent can't move for 10 or 20 seconds. In the game Sonic Riders, Knuckles is a power-type character, and can bash his way through certain obstacles. When someone gets near him, or he catches up to them, he punches the opponent in one of two different ways - one being a normal punch and the other being one that leaves opponents in a screw form for a second or two. In Sonic the Fighters Knuckles can activate the Knuckles special where he spins around the opponent and punches them until they fall. The following is a list of POW moves Knuckles has in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: Uppercut: Knuckles delivers an uppercut to his foe, piercing armor. Quake Punch: Knuckles punches the ground, causing an earthquake that may stun the opposing team. Revolver Slam: Sonic spinballs into Knuckles, sending him flying, then he punches the foe as he falls. This ignores armor and may leave the target vulnerable. Knuckles Express: Shadow propels Knuckles with Chaos Control on an arc as he punches them. All foes caught in the arc may be distracted. Knuckles Sandwich: Sonic and Amy spinball jump, then Knuckles throws them as energized spheres. Impacts may stun the target. Hard Line: Knuckles hurls Shade up into the air; at the apex of her ascent, Shadow teleports above Shade, and throws her up even higher. Shade then comes cannoning down on top of the opponent fists-first, delivering a considerable amount of damage and likely distracting the target. edit TransformationsLike Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles has the ability to power up using the Chaos Emeralds and become Super Knuckles, and he can also use the Super Emeralds from Sonic 3 & Knuckles and become Hyper Knuckles. As both he is in a hot pink form, an indication of his power increasing. Like Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles has an after image effect. When he moves, there appears to be 3 of him. Knuckles is also thought to have not turned into Super Knuckles in Sonic Heroes because instead of a true super aura he only had a super shield involving him, similar to Super Sonic's appearance in Sonic Adventure. When Knuckles is in a Super form, he gains invincibility and all his powers and natural abilities are enhanced up to their full limit. Super Knuckles can run a hundred times as fast, is a hundred times more powerful, and can climb walls twice as fast and fly. In the final battle of Sonic Heroes, Super Knuckles could also shoot Fire Balls from his fists. As Hyper Knuckles, he can destroy all on-screen enemies by gliding into a wall, causing the stage to shake. He also had the ability to fly at a fast speed without staying in the air long enough to reach the speed when he is normal. Hyper Knuckles is also incapable of drowning. In the Archie Comics, Knuckles can use 7 Chaos Emeralds to turn into Hyper Knuckles, and use the Master Emerald to turn into Super Knuckles. (In Sonic the Hedgehog #141, the term "Hyper Knuckles" for his first transformation was scrapped in favor of "Super Knuckles", which correlates with the naming convention used by the games.) As both, Knuckles appears in a hot pink form, and Super Knuckles has the same powers he has in the games. Also, before his death, Knuckles was also able to turn into a green-colored Chaos Knuckles. Chaos Knuckles was incredibly powerful, he had all kinds of Chaos powers and he overloaded two Chaos siphons. His Chaos powers included Chaos Blast, the full limit of Chaos Control, healing ability, mind control and several others. This was Knuckles' most powerful form, but he lost this power when he came back from death. Chaos Knuckles was the most powerful Chaos entity on Mobius when he appeared. Another abnormality in Chaos Knuckles was that his form was permanent, and Knuckles would have remained in that state if not for his death. See also: Super Sonic edit Relationsedit Family and RelationsBrotherhood of Guardians - Predecessors/Grandparents Dimitri/Enerjak - Arch-Enemy Spectre - Paternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather Thunderhawk - Paternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather Sojourner - Paternal Great-Great-Great-Grandfather Janelle-Li - Paternal Great-Great-Grandmother Athair - Paternal Great-grandfather (also featured in Sonic Underground, Voiced by Sean Connery). Sabre - Paternal Grandfather Locke - Father (Former Guardian who is currently guarding the Master Emerald in Knuckles' absence) Wynmacher - Stepfather Julie-Su - Girlfriend, Cousin Kragok - Third-generation cousin Lien-Da/Kommisar - Enemy Lara-Su - Daughter (alternate/possible future) Dr. Finetivus: Unknown enemy edit FriendsTikal the Echidna Mighty the Armadillo Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Sonic the Hedgehog (Best Friends and Rivals) Miles "Tails" Prower Shade the Echidna Christopher Thorndyke (Sonic X) Hawk (Sonic X) Heavy and Bomb Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog Bark the Polarbear Bean the Dynamite Sally Acorn Bunnie Rabbot Antoine D'Coolette Rotor the Walrus Dulcy the Dragon Cream the Rabbit Vanilla the Rabbit Big the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Emerl Julie-Su (Love) (Archie Comics only) Sara (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie only) edit RivalsSonic the Hedgehog (Friendly Rival) Rouge the Bat (Crush) Shadow the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat (formerly) Storm the Albatross Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Silver the Hedgehog Shade the Echidna (formerly) Metal Knuckles Mecha Knuckles Fang the Sniper Emerl the Gizoid Wario (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) Anti-Knuckles the Echidna edit EnemiesDr. Eggman Metal Sonic Tails Doll Pir'Oth Ix Scourge the Hedgehog Fang the Sniper Storm the Albatross Metal Knuckles Mecha Knuckles Anti-Knuckles the Echidna Gemerl Sonic the Hedgehog (Former) Miles "Tails" Prower (Former) edit LoveRouge the Bat (Hinted towards) Julie-Su (Archie only) Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground only) Shade the Echidna (Sonic Chronicles) edit Alternate selvesLike several characters in the Archie Comics continuity, Knuckles has been depicted has having multiple counterparts in other realities. Among these counterparts are Anti-Knuckles, a version of Knuckles from the Anti-Verse, which is the evil version of the main Sonic universe. Anti-Knuckles, like Knuckles, guards the Master Emerald, but in his dimension, he lives on the undersea Sunken Island. This version of Knuckles has an Irish accent, wears a beret, and as opposed to his classic counterpart, is pacifistic. Only matters of great importance are likely to get him into a fight, but when he does, Anti-Knuckles is no pushover. Anti-Knuckles at first maintained an isolationist position on his world, until Evil Sonic tricked him into going to his counterpart's world. After Anti-Knuckles saw his error, he became a fierce opponent to the miscreant Evil Sonic. Knuckles also has a counterpart named Tuxedo Knux, from a Sailor Moon themed version of Mobius. This version of Knuckles wears the tuxedo, cape, and mask of character Tuxedo Mask, and his weapon is also a thrown rose. This version is also the boyfriend of Sally Moon, that dimension's Sally Acorn. Two other versions of Knuckles come from alternate futures. In the future from which Knuckles' daughter, Lara-Su, made her first appearance, Knuckles went insane after absorbing a massive amount of Chaos energy. Julie-Su lied to her daughter about her father's fate, saying that he had been killed. In reality, Knuckles had become the leader of the Dark Legion, leading them in place of Enerjak. Another future version of Knuckles, from the Mobius: 25 Years Later storyline, is also different. This Knuckles is Julie-Su's husband, but not civilly, because Knuckles "believes in commitment and not ceremony." He too is Lara-Su's father, but one she actually knows. The two constantly bicker, as Lara wants to become the next Guardian, but Knuckles doesn't want her to. This Knuckles also has a cybernetic right eye, as a result of Sonic attempting to stop him with a device he didn't know how to work due to Knuckles again becoming Chaos Knuckles. Knuckles also doesn't get along at all with Sonic, with untold amounts of bad blood between them. Knuckles also serves a more political function as Guardian of Angel Island. In an alternate Mobius: 25 Years Later story, Knuckles serves as the chief enforcer of Shadow, who rules Mobius as a despotic king. This version of Knuckles apparently retains his gullibility, as he must be convinced by King Sonic, Tails, and his own daughter that Shadow is evil. It can be assumed that other versions of Knuckles exist, but they have not been encountered. In fact, of the members of Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Knuckles is the only one not to have teamed up with innumerable other selves to combat a massive threat. This is likely because the plot would be cliché, since it would be the third time it was used. Spoilers end here. edit The Battle: Sonic VS. Knuckles Ever since Knuckles' introduction, nearly every Sonic continuity featuring him has had the most cliché scene in Sonic history: the recurring and unfinished battle between Sonic and Knuckles. Because of their differences and morals, the two are constantly getting into a crossroads, which then devolve into outright fisticuffs. However, they finish the battle tied, one victorious, or something serves to interrupt the battle before its end, thus putting the fans in suspense as to who is the more powerful of the two. Rather like the idea of one or more of the characters settling down and getting married, the end of the recurring battle, and the final victor, is one of those things that is never likely to happen. The battle has appeared in the games, comics, and TV series. It occurs in practically every game featuring Knuckles since his debut in Sonic 3. It appeared in Archie's Sonic comics and Sonic X. It should be noted that in the Archie Comics, Knuckles was the one who went through roboticization in order to fight Mecha Sonic, becoming Mecha Knuckles. With Sonic's speed paralleling Knuckles' stength in every way, ther fights are always climatic. (A silmilar rivarly is existent with Shadow in both Sonic and Knuckles, as all three have fought each other numerous times.) The rivalry has all but disappeared in some continuities, and in others it is a sort of game between the two, actually serving as the plot for the game Sonic Rivals. This rivalry between two heroes with moral crossroads is also like many other rivalries in anime, manga, and video games, for example Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger from Beyblade, Goku and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, and Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. It even occurs in ancient mythology, with the battle, rivalry and alliance between Gilgamesh and Enkidu in Sumerian mythology. edit Trivia Knuckles is one of 3 characters to have visible Canine Teeth, the others are Sonic the Werehog and Shadow the Hedgehog He has also been tricked by Emerl once in Sonic Battle. Knuckles was originally supposed to be green, which likely led to his temporary colour change in the Archie Comics. Knuckles has been tricked by Eggman/Ivo Robotnik a total of 6 times in the gaming universe alone. In Sonic Chronicles, depending on the players choices after shutting down the 2nd generator in Metropolis Ground Zero Shade will call Knuckles "A decedent of Pachacamac" which suggests he is somehow realated to Pachacamac and Tikal Knuckles has been tricked 6 times in all of the TV shows he stars in. Twice in Sonic Underground, and 4 times in Sonic X. In Sonic 3 & Knuckles, finishing the game with only the Chaos Emeralds leaves a picture of the character's Super form on the Game Select screen. If the game is completed with Knuckles, an image of Super Knuckles is shown. In this image, he appears to be the same colour as Knuckles but with a bright purple aura. A similar effect was used in episode 3 of Sonic X. In the Mega Drive games he is playable in, the letters K.T.E. are by his life icon, instead of "Knuckles". This is likely because the name is much longer than "Sonic" or "Miles" and "Tails". Knuckles's eye colour has varied in the Sonic series, changing from blue to purple. In Sonic Battle, he is actually portrayed with both eye colours (blue for the fighting and purple for the cutscenes.) He and Shadow were originally confirmed to appear in Sonic Unleashed as playable characters, but for optional missions. However, for reasons unknown (Possibly with a playstyle that would match the Werehog's too much, though it is unconfirmed), they were scrapped. In fact, Knuckles had no mention in the game whatsoever, and Shadow did. Apparently only male echidnas have the spikes on their knuckles and have no visible fingers (like they are wearing mittens) as shown with Pachacamac and the other NPC echidnas from Sonic Adventure while female echidnas have visible fingers but with out the spikes as shown with Tikal and Shade (However, in the Archie Comic's Mobius: 25 Years Later arc, Knuckles' daughter Lara-Su is a female echidna with spikes on her hands, but she is the first who can retract them). Knuckles's music was one of the reasons for the Mild Lyrics warning in Sonic Adventure 2, "Unknown to M.E." and "Wild Canyon's Theme". Knuckles and Amy are the only 2 Sonic characters who appeared to have "aged" (Knuckles going from 15 to 16, and Amy going from 8 to 12, respectively, but Knuckles' age is only in the games, while Amy's appears in the comics, unless you count Sonic CD, in which Amy appears like her 8 year old self in the comics, and in recent games she appears 12). Many Sonic fans wanted Knuckles to be playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl along with Sonic but due to Nintendo they only wanted 1 playable character from the third party series (Solid Snake & Sonic) & 1 assist trophy character from the same series (Gray Fox & Shadow). Knuckles has darker red skin in his image for Sonic 06. Knuckles is the only playable character in Sonic '06 who doesn’t finish a level/boss/town mission. Despite this, Knuckles does have a victory pose. This can be seen if you glitch the levels to the end with Knuckles, the victory pose is almost identical to his Sonic Adventure 2 victory pose). Knuckles' importance and alliance with Sonic in Sonic Chronicles is similar to that in Sonic and Knuckles. He is also the only member of Team Sonic with an Armor-piercing move (Uppercut) According to the Archie Comics, Knuckles is the first echidna whose fist spurs are actually a part of his hands, rather than just being on the gloves. This is also referenced in Sonic-X where Knuckles punches Zelcova's armor and his claws break and he recoils in pain. Knuckles can be considered as a bad guardian, because the Master Emerald was stolen from him a lot in the games, comics and Sonic X. Both of Knuckles' Storybook counterparts involve treasure in some way, as well as some of his qualities revolving around treasure (Sinbad is a treasure hunter (Knuckles is known to be a good treaure hunter), and Sir Gawain guards the Dragon's Treasure(Knuckles guards the Master Emerald, which is considered a valuable treasure to many (especially Rouge the Bat))) edit Theme songsIn Sonic Adventure, Knuckles' theme song is called 'Unknown from M.E.' It is a mix of rap, jazz, and other styles of music. By Marlon Saunders, Dredd Fox (This theme also appeared in Sonic and the Black Knight when Sir Gawain appears and when the Medal of Gawain item is equipped) In Sonic Adventure 2, Knuckles' theme song is also 'Unknown from M.E.', but it has a slightly different tune and some extra lyrics in the main, rap section. By Hunnid P In Sonic Heroes, Knuckles' team, Team Sonic, theme tune is called 'We Can', and actively mentions him in the lines; 'And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride.' In Sonic Riders, Knuckles' theme, shared with Sonic and Tails, is an instrumental called "High Flying Groove". edit Voice actorsIn Sonic X and every new Sonic game beginning with Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles is voiced by Dan Green, whose famous for voicing Yugi from Yugioh and Prince Sky from Winx Club. In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle, and Sonic Advance 3 he is voiced by Scott Dreier. In Sonic Shuffle, he is voiced by Ryan Drummond. (Michael McGaharn, mentioned below, unexpectedly quit the role after the first game). In Sonic Adventure, he is voiced by Michael McGaharn. In Sonic Underground he was voiced by Canadian voice artist Ian James Corlett. In Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (Sonic Anime) he is voiced by Bill Wise for the English dub and Yasunori Matsumoto for the original Japanese version. In Japan (Sonic Adventure and onwards), he is voiced by Nobutoshi Canna. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters with superhuman strength